For a Better Tomorrow
by ThatJeredyWriter
Summary: What if Juvia had actually died? Meredy reacts to the news of her best friend passing away. How will she fair and how can Jellal comfort her in her time of need? Jellal x Meredy (Jeredy) fanfic. Originally posted on Tumblr. Please enjoy.


"Wh… what?" questions Meredy. Her emerald-like orbs shaking at the information just granted to her. Shock and despair becomes evident on her features.

"Juvia's… gone," repeats Gray as he looks towards the ground, unable to face the girl. "She sacrificed herself to save my life. I pleaded her not to do so, but…" The ice mage's voice diminishes into a breathless whisper as he struggles to stop himself from breaking down into tears once more whilst clenching his teeth tightly.

The pinkette could hardly breathe. Tears quickly swells in her eyes and her hands cup over her nose and mouth. 'Be strong', she thought. 'Be strong for Ju… Ju…via…' The pain is too much to bear. Meredy starts to whimper within her clasped hands as streams of tears begin rolling down her cheeks, staining her porcelain skin. Her best friend has passed away. Juvia is another victim of war against the dark wizard known as Zeref. Her head lowers to hide her face from Gray under the shadow of her hood. She didn't want him to see her like this. The whimpering transforms into sobbing right after.

Jellal, who has been standing next to her and learning of the events that have passed, sympathizes with Meredy as he, too, had lost a close friend in the past. His reaction to the news was no different back then. "Meredy," he calls to her in a soft voice. His right hand slowly reaches for her shoulder, wanting to offer some form of comfort. "Will you be—"

But before Jellal could finish his question, the sensory mage quickly lunges into the male and buries her face into his chest, gripping the edges of his white coat, and proceeding to cry her broken heart out. Her body shakes uncontrollably with her cries muffled against the fabric of his shirt. There was nothing Jellal could say that would help make her feel better. Thus, all he could do is simply hold her close and allow her to lean on him in her time of need.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse," says Gray as he watches on.

"You've done nothing wrong," replies the Heavenly Mage. "We both knew that this war would not be easy for anyone, but we still chose to fight for the sake of everyone's future. Thank you, Gray. You have my condolences…"

"…I should go," replies the ice mage. "The others will need my help."

"We'll catch up soon enough. Don't worry about us," Jellal confirms.

Gray nods in understanding before looking at the weeping pinkette, wondering what he could have done to stop such a painful experience from occurring in the first place. But it wouldn't do them any good at this point. Without another word, the ice mage runs off to reunite with his comrades.

Sensing that they were left alone, Meredy wraps her arms around Jellal and now tightly grips the back of his coat. "Don't…" she whispers through her tears.

"Meredy?" Jellal quickly grew more worried. She held onto him so tightly that breathing became a bit difficult, though he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Don't… leave me… too…" she says breathlessly. "Don't leave me, Jellal… Don't leave me!"

The blue-haired male's eyes soften as he looks down to her. Memories of the past flashes in his mind of the day Ultear had left them. Meredy was crying in his arms back then as well.

"You know that I won't," he replies.

"I know, but… This war…" Meredy manages to lift her head from the male's chest and look up at him. Her eyes and cheeks stained with the tears she has shed, leaving behind a moist spot upon his shirt. "I've lost Ul… Now I've lost Juvia… and I almost lost you, too. Why? Why must things be this way? Why does everyone I love disappear? It's not fair! It hurts…! It hurts so much!"

"I know it does," replies Jellal softly, "but that's why we fight, isn't it?" A hand comes up to gently cup her cheek, caressing it with a thumb to wipe away some of the tears which had remained present upon her soft skin. "Isn't the reason we created Crime Sorciere is so that others would not have to experience the same pain?"

The warmth of his hand and his words felt incredibly comforting and soothing. He is right. He usually tends to be. Her hand moves from behind him to now push against the back of his own as she nuzzles further into the touch. "I know. Just… I know this is selfish of me… but please, Jellal. I beg of you with all my heart and soul… don't die. Don't leave me, too. I don't think I could bear it. I can hardly do so with Juvia. She was my best friend… Ul was my mother… And you're my–"

Before Meredy could finish, Jellal steals her lips with a gentle yet loving kiss. Her eyes shoot open in surprise before they relax and close, melting into the sweet gesture that lasts for a brief moment.

Breaking the exchange, Jellal lightly presses his forehead against her own. Their eyes lock into a gentle gaze. "I know, which is all the more reason why I won't leave you. I promised you then, and I promise you now. You won't go through this alone. I'm here with you, through thick and thin and through the good as well as the bad. Should you ever need a shoulder to cry on, mine will be here for you. If you can't stand, I'll carry you. I won't ever leave your side. I promise."

"Jellal…" she sniffles before wiping away her tears with the palm of her hands. "You're right. And I'll do the same. I'll always be by your side. We are in this together to the end."

"Exactly," he replies. "Zeref will pay for this. Once this is over and peace is restored, we will mourn for all those who have fallen. Until then, we must stay strong. People are depending on us for strength. Let's not let them down."

"Hai!" Meredy's determination has been restored. She knew this was only the beginning. Things would only get worse before they started getting better. But she trusted in Jellal and in his words. "For Juvia… and for Ul… Let's defeat Zeref for everyone!"

Jellal nods with a reassuring smile. The battlefield awaits them. Zeref is close. But no matter what happens, Jellal and Meredy will walk towards the future with hands held together, strengthening their determination for a better tomorrow.


End file.
